


RNJR: On the road to Haven

by SumoSnipe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumoSnipe/pseuds/SumoSnipe
Summary: A little lighthearted moment on the road to Haven.





	RNJR: On the road to Haven

"No, Nora."  
"But Ren..."  
"No."  
"But..." Nora put on her best puppy dog eyes. "It's not an Ursa. You said 'never do that again' about riding an Ursa. That's a Nevermore!"  
"No."  
"Please?" Nora cranked up the eyes to eleven and added a quivering lower lip. Surely a devastating cuteness combo overload, capable of demolishing any resistance to her requests. But Lie Ren was made of quite stern stuff, and long exposure to Nora had built up a tolerance to her ploys. He sighed.  
"Ruby? I blame you. Ever since you and Wiess upstaged her during initiation..."  
"Ugh." Interjected Jaune, hand going to the small of his back. "I get a twinge every time I think about that. Your partner sure has a bony backside, Ruby."  
Rubys' shocked gasp quickly devolved into giggles."Don't let your 'Snow Angel ever hear you say that!" Her giggle was joined by Noras' laugh and Rens' quiet chuckle. Jaune shook his head, a small smile on his lips.  
"Ok, ok."he said."Just please, don't tell her I said that. I would like to keep all my bits unfrozen."  
The shared laughter of team RNJR grew.  
"Now, about that Nevermore up ahead..."  
" OOOO!OOOO!"  
"NO, NORA!"


End file.
